Many liquids used in industrial processes contain entrained and/or dissolved gases, such as air, as a consequence of their mode of preparation or purification. Removal of these gases is frequently necessary to carry out such industrial processes satisfactorily, but this is often difficult to accomplish where ultra-low deaeration levels are desired. In the beverage packaging industry, in particular, it is essential to remove air bubbles from the water used to prepare the beverages.
The presence of dissolved oxygen in the feed water for beverage packaging lines, for example, is increasingly a concern in the beverage industry. The carbonated soft drink, high gravity beer brewing, and fruit juice packaging industries have each recognized the importance of lowering dissolved oxygen levels and achieving consistent CO2 injection in order to decrease foaming, gain faster and more consistent fill rates, prolong shelf life, and produce a quality product.